eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dorne
thumb|450px Dorne ist eine große Halbinsel, die fast den gesamten südlichen Teil von Westeros ausmacht. Sie ist eine der neun Regionen der Sieben Königslande. Ihre Hauptstadt ist Sonnspeer, der Sitz des Hauses Martell. Die Herrscher von Dorne nennen sich nach rhoynischer Tradition Fürst von Dorne. Adelige Bastarde erhalten in Dorne den Zunamen Sand. Geographie : siehe auch: Orte in Dorne Dorne ist die mit Abstand heißeste Region der Sieben Königslande. Die Region ist felsig, bergig, wasserarm und dürr, und es gibt hier die einzige Wüste von ganz Westeros. Sie grenzt im Norden an das Dornische Meer, im Osten an die Inseln namens Trittsteine und im Süden an das Sommermeer. Im Nordwesten trennen Dorne die Roten Berge vom Rest der Sieben Königslande. Durch diese Berge gibt es nur zwei größere Pässe, den Fürstenpass, der in den Norden in die Weite bzw. in die Dornischen Marsche nach Nachtlied führt und den Steinwegpass, der nach Nordosten in die Sturmlande nach Sommerhall führt. Sonnspeer und die Wassergärten liegen beide im äußersten Südosten und werden regiert von Haus Martell. Die Flüsse in Dorne produzieren genügend fruchtbaren Boden, und selbst in länger anhaltenden Trockenzeiten gibt es genug Regen, sodass die Wasserversorgung aufrecht erhalten werden kann. Trotzdem ist Wasser im Landesinneren fast so wertvoll wie Gold, und Brunnen werden streng bewacht. Der Hauptstrom in Dorne ist der Grünblut im Südosten, der durch den Zusammenfluss von Geißel und Vaith bei Göttergnad gebildet wird. Der Handelshafen Plankenstadt liegt an der Mündung des Grünblut in das Sommermeer. Der Fluss Schwefel im Südwesten Dornes fließt in von Höllhain in südlicher Richtung in dasselbe Meer. Als dritter größerer Fluss in Dorne zählt der Torentin, dessen zwei Quellen in den Roten Bergen liegen und bei Schwarzberg zusammenfließen, um dann weiter südlich an Hochklause vorbei bei Sternfall in das Sommermeer mündet. Der Wyl schließlich kreuzt den Knochenweg im Norden von Dorne und mündet bei der gleichnamigen Stadt Wyl in das Dornische Meer. Es gibt weiter südlich einen weiteren Fluss, dessen Name allerdings unbekannt ist und bei Isenwald in das Dornische Meer mündet. Die Südküste Dornes ist voller Klippen, Wasserwirbeln und versteckten Untiefen, sodass es nur wenige sichere Anlegestellen gibt. Bewohner & Wirtschaft : siehe auch: Häuser aus Dorne Die Dornischen sind das bevölkerungsärmste Volk in Westeros. Sie unterscheiden sich zudem kulturell und ethnisch am meisten von den anderen Kulturen in den Sieben Königslanden. Der Grund hierfür ist der starke Einfluss der Rhoynar, einem emigrierten Volk aus Essos, das sich in Dorne niedergelassen und sich mit der ursprünglichen Bevölkerung vermischt hat. Ein zweiter Grund ist die relativ starke Isolation der Dornischen in ihrer Region. Dorne hat viele Traditionen der Rhoynar übernommen und sie teilweise denen der Ersten Menschen oder der Andalen vorgezogen. Die Dornischen sind dafür bekannt, heißblütig und leicht reizbar zu sein und außerdem oft in sexueller Zügellosigkeit zu leben. Sie werden von ihren Nachbarn in den Dornischen Marschen immer noch misstrauisch beäugt. Dorne produziert einige exklusive Produkte, die im restlichen Westeros sehr selten sind, wie z.B. spezielle Zitrusfrüchte oder den berühmten dornischen Wein. Zitronen, Oliven und Granatäpfel kommen hauptsächlich aus Dorne. Viele dieser Gewächse werden mit Hilfe von Kanälen herangezüchtet, die das Wasser von den Flüssen an die Anbaugebiete heranbringen. Dorne ist außerdem berühmt für seine Pferde, die schlank, aber sehr flink sind und zwei Tage laufen können, bevor sie ermüden. In Plankenstadt handeln Schiffe aus den Freien Städten wie z.B. Volantis, und von diesem Umschlagplatz gelangen die Waren auch über den Grünblut ins Landesinnere. Karawanen ziehen von Sonnspeer quer über das Land und erreichen über die Wüste den Fürstenpass. Die Dornischen Fischhändler verhandeln sprichwörtlich besonders hart Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard IV . Geschichte Die Ersten Menschen Die Ersten Menschen besiedelten Westeros von Dorne aus, da dies das Land war, das sie als erstes betraten, als sie über die Trittsteine nach Dorne kamen, die damals noch eine feste Landverbindung nach Essos bildete. Im großen Krieg zwischen den Ersten Menschen und den Kindern des Waldes zerstörten letztgenannte mit Hilfe von Magie die Landbrücke, die seitdem Gebrochener Arm heißt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran II . Die Rhoynar Vor ca. 1000 Jahren bestanden in Dorne eine Vielzahl kleinerer Königreiche der Andalen, wovon keines stark genug war, um die anderen zu unterdrücken. Als die Rhoynar dann von Streitkräften des Freistaats Valyria aus ihrem ursprünglichen Land auf Essos am Fluss Rhoyne vertrieben wurden, flohen sie mit ca. 10.000 Schiffen unter der Führung der Kriegerkönigin Nymeria aufs Meer. Sie setzten nach Dorne über und Nymeria heiratete einen der mächtigsten Männer aus Dorne: Lord Mors Martell. Mit vereinten Kräften konnten sie ganz Dorne erobern und seitdem regiert in Dorne das Haus Nymeros Martell, so der offizielle und vollständige Name des Hauses Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Appendix . Während die Herrscher des restlichen Westeros den Titel König benutzten, führte Dorne nach Rhoynischer Tradition den Titel Fürst ein. Das zweitmächtigste Adelshaus in Dorne ist Haus Isenwald. Die Rhoynar brachten ihre eigene Religion mit nach Westeros, allerdings ging diese allmählich unter und die meisten schlossen sich dem Glauben an die Sieben an. Trotzdem wurden auch viele Sitten von den Rhoynar übernommen, so z.B. dass das älteste Kind erbt, egal welchen Geschlechts . Die Nachkommen der Rhoynar, die sich nicht den Dornischen Gegebenheiten anpassen wollten, werden Waisen des Grünblut genannt. Dorne hat eine lange und blutige Geschichte, die voll ist von kleineren Kriegen, vor allem von den Adelshäusern, die nahe der Roten Berge leben, denn diese stehen in einer langen Tradition der Feindschaft mit den Häusern der Dornischen Marsche und der Weite. Die Kette von Plünderungszügen über die Roten Berge und kleineren Grenzkriegen um die Dornischen Marsche ist lang. Die Targaryen-Dynastie 700 Jahre nach der Invasion der Andalen fiel Aegon I. Targaryen in Westeros ein und er zwang alle alten Könige des Kontinents mit Hilfe seiner Drachen, sich ihm zu beugen. Einzig Dorne vermochte es, sich diesen Eroberungskriegen zu widersetzen: Während die anderen Könige sich Aegon in einer offenen Feldschlacht stellten, in ihren Festungen verschanzten oder wegen seiner Überlegenheit gleich das Knie beugten, führte Dorne einen erfolgreichen Guerillakrieg, sodass sich Aegon schließlich entschloss, Dorne seine Unabhänigkeit zu lassen . Im Jahr 4AL entschloss sich Aegon, einen weiteren Versuch zu unternehmen, um Dorne einzunehmen, und schickte seine Schwester und Gemahlin Königin Rhaenys in den Krieg, der schließlich zu ihrem Tod führte. Rhaenys' Drache Meraxes wurde ebenfalls getötet, nachdem er von einem Skorpion ins Auge gestochen wurde A World of Ice and Fire. 110AL schloss sich Dorne der Triarchie an in ihrem Krieg gegen Prinz Daemon Targaryen, bei dem es um die Kontrolle der Trittsteine ging. Anderthalb Jahrhunderte später eroberte der erst 14-jährige Daeron I. Targaryen unter schweren Verlusten (10.000 Mann) Dorne. Unglücklicherweise erhoben sich unmittelbar danach die Bewohner von Dorne zu einem Aufstand, in dem zunächst der Statthalter Daerons aus dem Haus Tyrell getötet wurde und dazu noch 40.000 Königstreue bei dem Versuch, Dorne zu halten Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon I . Daerons Nachfolger Baelor I. Targaryen schloss Frieden mit Dorne und Daeron II. Targaryen schaffte das, was vorher mit dem Schwert keiner geschafft hatte: durch Heirat und Vertrag schloss er Dorne an das Reich an, indem er die dornische Prinzessin Myriah Martell heiratete und seine Schwester Daenerys mit Fürst Maron Martell vermählt wurde . Daeron II. hatte vier Söhne Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Jon I . Bevor sich Dorne offiziell den Königslanden anschloss, kämpfte es für Daerons II. an der Seite seines Sohnes Prinz Baelor Targaryen in der Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion. Obwohl Dorne ab nun nicht mehr unabhänig war, benutzten die Martells weiterhin den Titel Fürst. Roberts Rebellion Die Dornischen blieben den Targaryen während Roberts Rebellion loyal, denn Elia Martell war mit Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen vermählt. Lewyn Martell kommandierte 10.000 Dornische in der Schlacht am Trident, in der Rhaegar und Lewyn erschlagen wurden. Nach der Auflösung der Belagerung von Sturmkap am Ende der Rebellion kommt es in Dorne zum so genannten Angriff auf den Turm der Freude, bei dem Eddard Stark und sechs treue Kampfgefährten drei Rittern der Königsgarde entgegentreten, die in Rhaegars Auftrag den Turm und die sich darin befindende Lyanna Stark bewachen sollen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard X . Die Dornischen war zornig wegen des Todes von Elia und ihren Kindern in der Plünderung von Königsmund, aber Jon Arryn, die neue Hand des Königs Robert Baratheon, konnte einen Frieden mit Doran Martell aushandeln. Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dorne *The Lands of Ice and Fire Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Regionen Kategorie:Orte in Dorne